Unexpected
by dot823
Summary: It's July 18th, exactly a week after Billy found out he had cancer, and he's dying. What happens when an explosion happens second after he dies, and Rachel steps out, a werewolf? ONESHOT!


**a/n ok, so I wrote this before, but it was horrible, so I'm rewriting it. Thanks to my beta, Soul Of Aspen. I hope this one goes better than the last time I tried it…**

Unexpected

**JPOV…**

"Jacob…" my dad started. He was dying in my hands, a week after they found out he had cancer. I will never forget that date, July 11th. My sisters, Rachel and Rebecca moved in with us the day we found out. Rachel had gotten sick with mono that day, along with dad finding out about his cancer. Rebecca got mono about three days ago. We wondered if they were going to be like Leah, girl werewolves.

They said he had three days to live, but they were wrong. It's been a week. Dad outlasted their terms. He didn't get better, just lasted longer.

"Jacob…" he repeated. "Rachel…Rebecca…" he took a long rest here, what was he talking about? Would something bad happen to Rachel and Rebecca?

"What about them, dad?" I asked while he caught his breath.

"Watch them…" he started. What would happen to them? "Were…wolves." He said with his last breath. Did he think they were going to become werewolves? Did he know?

Rachel started weeping.

I hadn't heard her enter the room, she was supposed to be asleep, working to get rid of her illness, same as Rebecca.

That is when it happened.

Our small living room exploded around her. the couch flipped over, even though it was already against the wall, the TV blew back, against the wall, right next to the drawn window.

Her clothes started flying everywhere, torn. Her shirt: an oversized, stained, Washington State University shirt she had bought there, flew across the room, landing on the top of the curtain. Her pants: sweats the same color as her shirt, landed on the overturned couch.  
When the dust settled a little, I could see that in the place of my black-haired, caramel skinned sister, was a black, long furred, wolf.  
She had turned into a wolf, and on the same day that dad had died.

I rushed over to her. "Rachel, calm down! It's ok! I know, it's hard that dad died, but now you're a werewolf, and you have to learn to control your emotions so that you can be out without 

changing and keep our secret!" I tried to sooth her. I decided not to bring up these things again, or the things about control, werewolves, and dad dying, because they only made her more uncontrollable.

I was lucky that Rebecca could sleep through anything, because now I know that she's going to turn into one too, and don't want her worrying about it.

I calmed Rachel down, finally, but she couldn't change back yet. She was still too uncontrolled for that.

I kept trying to calm her down enough to change back, but she couldn't! I fell asleep like that. Sort of how Bella used to fall asleep in my arms.

I woke up to a scream.

Rebecca had woken up and was pointed dads old gun at Rachel!

I tried to calm Rebecca, without telling her that it was Rachel, and what she was. I soon gave up.

"Rebecca! That's Rachel! She's a werewolf, like me, and like you're going to be, soon! Calm down, please! I don't need to deal with two new werewolves on the same day!"

I looked at the time. It wasn't the same day, though, it was the next day, at four a.m.

Rebecca refused to believe me. "How do you know that! How can that be? It's impossible! If you're a werewolf, then change!" she challenged me.

I sighed. This was harder than I thought it would be.

"Fine, but back up." I told her.

She did, and I changed, exploding a little less than Rachel did, having more control. Near the end of the change, when I could clearly see Rebecca, I saw and heard her gasp. She was amazed.

"It's true!" she cried, coming at me to hug me.

"Then…I'm one too! Which means that…if I have a kid, they'll also be one?" she asked me.

I couldn't talk, so I didn't respond. I would tell her later that I had no idea.

I lie down, ready to fall asleep, when Rebecca came and laid down as I had done earlier to Rachel. Her short, dark brown, hair like a lions main around her peaceful face.

I lay awake for many more hours. It was summer, and I had no school, so I could stay here and wait for Rachel to change back, and then go and find the rest of the wolves.

**a/n YES this was much better than last time. MUCH better! I'm glad I gave myself a chance to rewrite it. Again, thanks to my beta Soul Of Aspen, who is also a great author(I love the story Audio Life, it's awesome!) ok. Now I'm gonna work on other stories!**


End file.
